


Jealous and Possessive?

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealous, Possesive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: An TWQ Prompt, a couple of years into Richard's & Anne's marriage and another nobleman has set his sights on Anne and Richard becomes jealous and maybe a bit possessive? Because he's worried about losing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous and Possessive?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third TWQ Prompt and I really did enjoy doing these!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

The day was very quickly ending as the sun was just about setting. However, our guests, (mostly made up of people from Edward’s court) did not seem bothered by how late it was getting. 

Tiredness seemed to swamp me but every so often, I would see Anne in my eye line and for a while, I forgot I was tired. I would end up immediately entranced by the sight of her. In three years of marriage, Anne’s confidence and beauty seems to have grown. 

She would longer shuffle her feet looking uncomfortable in the presence of the Queen and my brother, Edward, but rather she would stand before them, poised and graceful.

Even now, I can see her in my mind, her graceful bow to the Queen, the remnants of smile still on her features. I must have been gazing at Anne as once again; Anne seemed to feel my eyes upon her from where she was standing and turned to look at me. 

She smiled to me as soon as our eyes met. I could have easily gotten lost in her beautiful eyes as I could see she was happy and relaxed. A feeling of happiness seemed to rise up in me as I looked into Anne's eyes. The idea that I had helped cause her happiness made me, in turn, feel happy. I suppose when I had married her three years ago, my intention had been to make her happy. 

However, our gaze was very rudely interrupted by Francis Lovell, trying to gain my wife’s attention. Lovell seemed to smile broadly before talking to her and as he did so, he leaned in a little closer. Anne, my lovely Anne, immediately widened the gap between the two of them as she noticed what he was doing. 

Although, I let out a sigh I had not been aware I had been holding in, the desire to march over there and tell Lovell to get someone else to flirt with seemed so potent, I had to stop myself. My beautiful wife wasn't a woman for him to leer over and I was becoming angrier by the second. 

Clenching my fists, tightly, I tried to focus on the people around me and what they were saying. For a little while, I succeeded as I ended partaking in a conversation but once again, I felt my attention drawn again back to my Anne. 

Anne was smiling at something Lovell was saying. It was one of the smiles I thought she only gave to me. So beautiful and sincere. 

There was a pang in my chest at the thought but that feeling seemed to be replaced by pure, unadulterated anger. 

“My lord, perhaps, making a scene is not the best thing to do right now.” Brackenbury reminded me. 

I quickly looked at him, at his words, but my eyes widened at his words. I hadn't noticed his presence next to me as I had been engrossed in watching Lovell with Anne. I was still angry but I knew he was right. Making a scene would only embarrass Anne and as much as I want to drag Lovell away from her, I don't want it to affect Anne. 

“Would you let a man act that way towards your wife, Brackenbury?” I asked him, the tone of my voice was both steely and annoyed. 

Brackenbury looked towards my wife and Lovell and I could he didn't like what he was seeing but quickly enough, he turned his attention back to me, and spoke once more. 

“No, I would not, my lord but it seems Lady Anne can handle Lovell!” 

His words did not pacify me in the slightest and I still felt as if I wanted to drag Lovell away from Anne but even I have to admit that Anne was looking at Lovell warily. 

For a little while, I was oblivious to the hubbub of conversation around me and the greeting of, ‘my lord’ from the people around me as my attention was entirely focused on Lovell and Anne. 

Every look, smile and even his smirk seemed to irk me. However, as Anne seemed to grow tired of his attention, I couldn't help but smile slightly. From where I was standing, I could see Anne excusing herself as politely as she could. 

After she had done so, she walked towards me, with a tired expression on her face. Nodding to Brackenbury and smiling to me, she fell in beside me. 

X  
Our guests had finally got around an hour later and as both Anne and I went to bed, I could sense we were tired. 

However, as she came towards me, in her white nightdress, I didn't feel tired anymore and as I looked into Anne’s, tiredness wasn't something I saw. There was a need in her eyes and as I ushered her into my arms, a contented sigh escaped from her. 

With Anne’s arms on my waist and feeling of her hair gently touching my chest, I couldn't help but mention Lovell. I had been dying to the minute everyone had left!

“How many times has Lovell been like that with you, Anne?” Once again, my voice was full of surprised anger but I couldn't help it. 

Anne titled her head up from where she had been resting it on my chest, at my words, and I could see that she was frowning a little bit. Her voice was calm when she spoke to me and I knew she wanted to calm me down. 

“It was the first time tonight.” She admitted to me. 

I let out a relieved breath, at her words, but I still felt unhappy at her words. Why had Lovell finally realised what I had realised when we had been children? How beautiful Anne is. And more importantly, what is he going to do about it? 

The thought that he was going to take my beautiful Anne way from me seemed to make me want to threaten someone. Anne looked to me for my reaction to her words and despite my anger; I couldn't help keep a rein on them. It wasn't Anne’s fault; after all, it was Lovell’s. 

“If he does it again, make sure you tell me. I don't want him in anywhere near you!” The words were out of my mouth before I really registered them and the look on Anne’s face told me, they had sounded harsh. 

Once again, she had begun to frown. I waited for her to start disagreeing with my words but she didn’t. Confusion rose up in me as she snuggled in closer to me.

“You don't need to worry about Lovell, Richard. You know I’m yours, Richard, and I always want to be.” Anne’s pointed gazed searched mine as she spoke. 

The fear of losing her I had felt before seemed to disappear as I heard the conviction in her tone and truthful expression in her eyes. 

“As am I, my darling Anne. As am I.”


End file.
